


Alone With You

by Rumbellestiltskin



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbellestiltskin/pseuds/Rumbellestiltskin
Summary: Villanelle isn't exactly the type to receive from her lovers. Her desperate need for control over every little aspect of daily life seems to seep into the bedroom, she noticed. Eve, however, enjoys a challenge. And Villanelle is certainly that.Basically, it's lesbian porn, specifically Eve and Villanelle's first time, set immediately after the ending of Season 3. Enjoy you heathens!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here from my Doki fic, let me start by profusely apologising for disappearing from the face of the Earth for several years. I promise I'm alive and well, thank you for your continued support! I still receive notifications about comments+kudos'. It's mind blowing! I doubt I'll ever finish the second series, but who knows?  
> Also, if you haven't watched Killing Eve yet, what are you doing? Go watch it immediately. You won't regret it. Or just watch the trailer for now, then watch the show when you can. Either way, it absolutely MUST be watched.  
> Anyway, for the others, come and indulge in these murderous gays getting it on for the first time. This is set after the ending of season 3  
> Lets go, lesbians!

They had tried to walk away from each other. 

Initially, Eve had walked quickly into the bleak distance, stinging tears threatening to break her steely composure. 

The end of the bridge seemed dull and thick with despair, she noticed. Drained of light. Her steps slowly fell to a halt.

She couldn't willingly walk into that. Into a life without Villanelle. To be just another statistic with a menial job and unsatisfying marriage, wandering through life day after day in the same old pattern...

That wasn't her. Not anymore.

She turned around. They'd agreed not to, swore to cut each other out of their respective lives once and for all. Yet, she just couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. Villanelle would always be welded to her heart, they were well and truly intertwined into each others minds without an escape route.

For a moment, her heart sank at the sight of Villanelle's back, still heading in her own direction to escape to a life without Eve.

Then she turned, too. Her hazel, tear filled eyes immediately locked with Eve's, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

They couldn't do it. They didn't want to. 

So why should they?

Eve hadn't even registered that her feet were moving again, her mind a blur of pure relief and excitement, until the assassin was within her reach. 

They came to a halt once more, this time just mere breaths away from each other. Villanelle's chest was rising and falling quickly, her lips parted as her eyes frantically searched Eve's.

Eve wasn't sure who initiated it, but suddenly her lips were firmly locked with Villanelle's. It wasn't like their first kiss, tense and desperate. This one was soft, needy and infused with much needed consolation. Tender, loving kisses between short breaths for air.

Heart racing, Eve hesitantly reached out for the younger girl, her arms weaving around her neck. Villanelle seemed to take that as a cue to return the touch, her strong hands falling to Eve's waist, pulling her flush against her body in one smooth motion.

Time seemed to stand still. Eve's senses dulled, until all she could feel was Villanelle. Her lips tasted sweet on her tongue, her little, pleased hums a deliciously erotic sound to her ears.

She was entirely consumed by her.

And that's exactly how she wanted it.

Suddenly, they were moving. Villanelle's hand grasped Eve's as she pulled her along the bridge. Eve just trailed behind her dazed, but excited.

The dark streets of London morphed into a blur of streetlights and vehicle headlights. The traffic, the excited murmur of voices...all of it faded into white noise. Her racing heartbeat was the only sound she could hear, Villanelle the only clear figure she could see. 

And then she glanced over her shoulder with a slight smile, her hazel eyes meeting Eve's, and her stomach flipped with adoration.

This was the correct choice. A future with Villanelle was the only thing she could consider walking willingly into.

They turned down a side street after a minute, and Eve's heart leaped as she recognised the familiar location. Villanelle came to a abrupt stop at one of the doors, dropping Eve's hand only to rummage through her purse for her keys.

"What are we-" Eve started to ask, but was quickly interrupted by a quick, eager kiss from the assassin. 

Villanelle winked at her, a cheeky grin revealing her perfect teeth. "Finishing what we started in Paris."

* * *

Once inside the apartment, Eve's nerves began chipping away at her confidence. Her knees were trembling slightly, her footing a little uneven. Although, she wasn't about to show that to Villanelle.

Eve heard her lock the door behind her, before a soft palm ran along the curve of her arm, goosebumps prickling her skin. Quietly, Eve watched as She came into sight, a greedy smile playing at her lips as her gaze flicked up and down Eve's body.

"Beautiful," she whispered, the word barely audible. The assassin's fingers found her hand again and she placed a sweet kiss to Eve's knuckles before leading her up the winding staircase.

"Do you want a drink?" Villanelle asked as they reached the top of the stairs, her voice as calm and collected as ever, a stark contrast to Eve's bubbling nerves. The younger woman shrugged her long, honey coat off as she spoke, draping it over the rack in the corner. Eve swallowed as she watched her strong muscles move under the fabric of her thin shirt, complementing the flow of her thick, blond hair trickling down her back as it was released from the tight confines of it's bun. 

She wanted to reach out and touch her. Her lips tingled, longing for Villanelle's own with such extreme desire. 

It was terrifying, but oh so exciting.

"No," Eve said as she sucked in a deep breath. Grasping firmly onto a loose shred of confidence, she grabbed Villanelle by her waist, spun her around and pinned her to the wall with her body. It happened in a mere heartbeat, their lips locking once more with a startled squeak from Villanelle.

After a moment, she relaxed into the kiss, her delicate fingers grasping onto the lapels of Eve's coat, shoving it from her shoulders to drop to the floor with a soft thud. 

The urgency of the kiss only stroked the flames that were flickering deep within Eve's core. 

Villanelle grinned against her lips, her hands snaking to the lower hem of Eve's ebony turtleneck, pulling back from her only to remove the confining garment. 

"Take off your jeans and get on the bed," Villanelle instructed, her voice stern but oozing with hunger, eyes bright and wild. Slightly surprised, although admittedly curious, Eve obeyed. 

She slipped out of her tight jeans, all too aware of Villanelle's gaze fixated to her body as she stalked her into the bedroom.

Slipping onto the silk sheets in just her underwear, Eve suddenly became overly aware of just how bare she was in comparison to the other woman. Hastily she drew her knees to her chest, a hot blush seeping across her skin.

Thankfully, Villanelle's fingers started gradually working at the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one, her mischievous eyes never moving from Eve's as she did so. 

Eve's heart leapt as the woman let the thin fabric drop to the floor alongside their other clothes. Grinning, she kicked off her shoes. "Don't look so shocked, Eve," she teased gently, "Bras were never really my thing."

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Eve replied, her voice catching in her throat as she did so. Villanelle slipped onto the edge of the bed beside her, a tender hand reaching over to cup her cheek. 

"Are you nervous?" She spoke slowly, her sight searching Eve for any hint of discomfort. Villanelle's features held no resentment, none of her usual playfulness. Just pure concern and patience.

"No," Eve lied.

Villanelle didn't seem too convinced. Carefully, she reached up to run a hand through Eve's hair, a quiet smile upturning her lips as she puffed it out a bit. "It's okay to be nervous."

Her hand fell to the buttons of her own pants, loosening them and pulling the black fabric off swiftly. 

"You know we don't have to do anything, Eve," her voice was kind and genuine, calming Eve's fiery nerves slightly. Her name always sounded so bewitching on her tongue, and she fell for it every single time like sailor to a siren's lure 

The girl shifted again, lying beside her. They faced each other, a thick, magnetic tension growing in the small space between their bodies. The parallel to Villanelle's apartment in Paris was hardly lost on the former agent.

"I want to," Eve whispered, her fingers instinctively reaching to stroke the curve of her waist. Villanelle's skin was warm, littered with an assortment of scars. Some seemed years old, white and faded. Others, however...

Eve traced steady lines around the stab wound resting on Villanelle's stomach, the tissue raised and a dark pink, still. 

Admittedly, she hadn't even noticed that the other girl was smiling, watching her with simmering curiosity. "That's my favourite scar."

"Mine, too."

Villanelle's fingers found Eve's neck, the heat of them a pleasant shock to her chilled skin. They tenderly ran along the slope of Eve's throat, over her collarbone and onto the small section of scar tissue on her chest. Although the bullet hole had healed well, the tissue remained a deep red.

She didn't mind. 

It was kind of nice, actually.

Eve leaned over, closing the small gap between them. Villanelle seemed to meet her halfway, the kiss firm and filled with longing. Her teeth captured Eve's lip lightly, nibbling at the plump flesh, as her hands began to roam along her small frame. A delighted hum escaped Villanelle's throat as her fingers unclasped the hooks of Eve's bra with one swift movement, slipping it from her arms.

It was clear to her that Villanelle was being gradual and careful, allowing Eve to take her time to adjust to the unfamiliar territory. Being with another woman was all new and uncertain. And yet, Eve knew precisely what she wanted to do.

Tentatively, Eve allowed a hand to slowly drop to Villanelle's hip. Her fingers travelled to the waistband of her underwear, tracing slow lines along the lace edges. They circled back and forth a few times, just teasing lightly, until they moved to brush her clit over the confining fabric.

Villanelle stifled a surprised moan against her lips, before she pushed back a little.

"I don't receive." She deadpanned, rolling Eve onto her back. "Not yet."

Eve huffed at that, dodging Villanelle's lips as they descended to hers again. "I want to."

"Eve-"

"Please?" 

Villanelle's shoulders slumped, her eyes fluttering shut with a subdued sigh. "You're too stubborn." She muttered half heartedly as she shifted her weight, falling onto her back. "I hope you realize this is a privilege I'll only allow for you," her voice was falsely light, hidden anxiety simmering underneath her steely surface.

"Good." Eve praised, a satisfied grin creeping onto her face. Slowly, she shuffled up the bed, swinging her leg over Villanelle's waist and straddling her.

They kissed again, long and needy, their breath coming quick and frantic between short breaks for air. Eve steadied her shaking body by propping herself up with one arm, her other fingers brushing experimentally against Villanelle's hardened nipple. 

Villanelle's strong hands stroked down her slender back, stopping at her rear with a light slap, before she used them as leverage to grind Eve further onto her stomach, her hips rolling to meet Eve's.

The action sparked her wild imagination, the vision of Villanelle wearing a strap on to fuck her with was a fiercely tantalising thought. 

It was something they'd have to try at a later date.

Eve broke their kiss, shuffling down the bed a fraction more. Hesitantly, she pressed tender kisses down Villanelle's neck, chest and stomach as she did so, watching the muscles under the assassin's silky skin twitch with each contact.

Once she reached her lower stomach, Villanelle tensed a little and abruptly clamped her lips shut, seeming to stifle any imminent sound. 

"Is this okay?" Eve asked as she settled her body comfortably between her legs, more than slightly concerned about the other woman's turn in attitude.

Tightly, Villanelle nodded. Her features had turned near stoic and cold, showing only a sliver of emotion that any normal person wouldn't have picked up.

But Eve wasn't a nice, normal person. Not since she had met Villanelle.

Steadily, she hooked her thumbs around the waistband of Villanelle's underwear, pulling them from her long legs slowly. 

Villanelle's eyes were clamped firmly shut as she fought hard against the increasing pressure. Her chest was rising and falling in short bursts, and her cheeks were gorgeously flushed against her flawlessly smooth skin.

The hushed quiet wasn't enough for Eve. She wanted to hear those approving hums of pleasure, her moans of delight. 

Eve watched Villanelle closely as she slid her tongue up the other girl's inner thigh, temptingly close to her centre, testing her. The assassin's lip twitched before she caught it between her teeth, the assaulted flesh quickly draining of colour.

"Villanelle," Eve murmured gently, her breath ghosting dangerously close to the young woman's core. "I want to hear you."

Sharply, Villanelle shook her head. Her whole frame tensed ever further, her eyes still glued shut. "No," she gritted out, "I can't."

"You can," Eve reassured as she slid her index finger through her wet folds, teasing the soft skin. Her dripping arousal coated Eve's fingers as she continued to stroke delicately, not quite enough pressure to relieve Villanelle's fervid need, though. 

She wanted this. 

"Let me take control." Eve whispered, watching Villanelle stifle a frustrated grunt behind her hand.

There was a clear battle between Villanelle's consuming lust and her hatred of renouncing her precious control. Eve recalled the girl's comment in Villanelle's apartment, that she wasn't with her lover's when she was with them. But this wasn't like that, and Eve was determined to give her a valid reason to open up to her. 

"You can trust me." She purred, her lips pressing slow, long kisses up the girl's core.

Villaneve whimpered ever so quietly at that, her fists gripping the bed sheets even tighter. Knuckles draining of any last shred of colour, Villanelle finally opened her eyes to meet Eve's. Her hazel iris' were blown wide, her eyes wild and needy. 

"Promise?" She panted out, her beautiful Russian accent thick and her voice rough from the intense fight against her craving.

"I promise."

"Then _please_ just _fuck me_ ," Villanelle moaned out desperately, her chest heaving. Hearing the deadly assassin beg for her touch in such an erotic display only heightened Eve's increasing arousal, the wetness between her thighs making itself known.

Eve obliged in an instant. Two fingers slid effortlessly into her soaked pussy, curling slightly as they entered. She'd never heard Villanelle make a sound quite like the gasp that escaped her lips, a choking, relieved groan that churned her own arousal tenfold. 

Picking up a steady pace, Eve watched as Villanelle's lips parted, her breath coming hard and rough between harsh moans. She distantly felt the girl's fingers wrap into her hair, but they were a lost thought. She was entirely consumed by her. The sight of her squirming distracted her from the fiery need to relieve the pressure growing in between her own legs.

Eve had imagined this moment for months. How Villanelle would sound, how she'd react to her touch, how she would look receiving pleasure. Now she knew, and it was superior to anything her thoughts could have ever conjured. She wanted to capture this moment forever, to replay it over and over and over again until it was seared into her brain. 

After a short time, Villanelle's moans started to rise in intensity, her legs beginning to tremble ever so slightly. Instinctively, Eve's lips fell to the girl's core, hesitating slightly before flicking her tongue over her swollen clit.

Villanelle's grasp on her hair tightened as she let out a strangled gasp at the light contact. She whined frantically as Eve pulled back for a moment, her hips aimlessly rolling in search for her.

"Is this okay?" Eve asked, her fingers continuing to thrust deep into her, quick and hard.

" _Fuck_ , Eve" Villanelle choked out, her eyes needy and spilling with bliss and a deep, dark desperation. "It's _perfect_."

She took that as her cue to continue. Her tongue lapped over Villanelle's clit once more, but this time she didn't stop. Strong thighs clamped around her ears, slightly muffling the onslaught of moans and curses hurling her way. Eve watched her lover with curious arousal, her muscles twitching as she writhed and squirmed from her touch. 

Eve knew she would be lying if she claimed she didn't feel an acute sense of pride. It felt... _incredible_ , knowing she could make a deadly murderer weak in the knees with mere words and touch.

She'd initially felt inexperienced and nervous when they had first arrived, now her whole being tingled with an untapped power. Surprisingly, it was a feeling she absolutely adored.

"Eve don't you _dare_ fucking stop," Villanelle suddenly gasped out, her desperate, dark eyes meeting Eve's once more. Determination flooded throughout her small body, the urge to bring Villanelle to climax incredibly overwhelming.

Stopping was the absolute last thing Eve would have done in that moment. Instead, she sped up her assault, sucking down on her clit as she continued to flick her strong tongue along the bud. 

A few, short seconds later and it seemed enough for the assassin. She threw her head back with a deliciously wild groan, her slender body arching off the bed sheets, hips grinding in a haphazard rhythm to meet Eve's face as she rode through her orgasm.

It was a fucking stunning sight. She wanted to drown in the irresistible sound of Villanelle's sweet, intoxicating moans and never resurface. Her legs were locked firmly around her neck, dragging Eve impossibly closer to her, her fingers tightly woven through her dark hair.

Eve waited until her lover's body completely drained of tension before lifting her head and carefully removing her fingers. Villanelle whimpered gently, a pleasing, pretty sound that sent goosebumps prickling up her arms. With a quiet grunt Eve shifted, moving to lie beside her once more.

Sleepily, Villanelle blinked at her, a genuine, soft smile hinting at her lips. She seemed so at peace, and to the untrained eye in that moment you never would have guessed that she had killed hundreds of people in cold blood.

"What the fuck have you done to me, you vixen," Villanelle murmured, her voice dreamy and dripping with pleasure. The sentence caught Eve off guard, her chest leaping with both pride and affection. 

She blushed a dusty red as Villanelle's hungry gaze travelled down her exposed body, her fingers trailing delicate lines down the curve of her breast and to her hip. 

Her lips found the slope of Eve's neck, pressing long, soft kisses down to her collarbone, nipping the bone gently. Eve hummed in approval, her fingers weaving through Villanelle's long hair, holding the assassin to her body. 

"I fucking love you, Eve Polastri," Villanelle whispered against the flushed skin of Eve's shoulder. The sweet words sent delightful shivers through her exhausted body, soothing her right to her very core. Villanelle had developed immensely since that terrible day in Rome where she had seen love as a mere form of possession. Her outlook on people and her emotions had matured, Eve wasn't just an object to her anymore.

She wasn't trying to control her. Not now.

It was a real, genuine love. 

"I fucking love you, Villanelle." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you sinners all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! <3


End file.
